Friend or Foe
by SheMustBeScarlett
Summary: Rima and Shiki are together but what happens when a new girl joins the night class and has her sights set on Shiki.
1. Chapter 1: Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from V.K. (wish I did)**

**Song: She's the blade- sugercult  
**

**Hope you like. Please R&R **

**Scarlett Touya**

**

* * *

**

_Don't you make a move tonight_  
_You can only stagger_  
_Once shes got you in her sight_  
_You're the one shes after__  
_

* * *

_Friend_

Scarlett wondered around the school grounds. It was her first day at the academy. Normally she would be sleeping at this time of day but she couldn't be bothered to. She just watched as the day class past her, meeting their eyes as they stared at her. She turned a corner and saw in the distance to moon dormitory. She finally decided to enter it. All the human attention was annoying her.

Shiki found himself unable to sleep No matter what he tried he just couldn't sleep. Even thinking about Rima didn't work. So instead he went for a walk. Maybe if he was lucky he might bump into Rima. He doubted it, but wished it could happen. He felt weird when she wasn't at his side. That was when he saw the new vampire. Her eyes an amazing sapphire blue, just like his. Her hair the blackest black flowed down her back. Something about her made Shiki feel different. He walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Senri Shiki but my friends call me Shiki." He was shocked as he introduced himself. It was something he rarely did.

Scarlett entered through the huge doors. Her eyes automatically noticing a boy with the same shade of eye colour. She smiled as he walked over to her. "Hey…I'm Scarlett Kiba. It's nice to meet you Shiki." She replied to him. Her voice melodical. "So does a boy you like a girl in his life?" She asked him suddenly. Something driving her to.

Shiki smiled at her name. "Well I love a girl but I feel like something is missing." He answered her. It was true; he was in love with Rima. He just had a feeling that something wasn't quite right. Could it be because he is scared that he will hurt her?

"Like what? If you love each other nothing should be missing. The only thing left is marriage and to tell the world that you belong to her and that she belongs to you." Scarlett whispered. Her head bent to the side a little. She was curious about Shiki.

Shiki placed his hand on the wall above her head. "I could never. I don't belong to no one." He replied back. After what had happened with his father he told himself that he wouldn't let anyone own him. No matter what. His smile faded.

"In that case you can do whatever you like, right?" She asked. Her voice teasing him. Although she had only knew him for a few minutes she was starting to love him. She wanted what 'his girl' had.

"Yep I can do whatever I want." Shiki smiled again. Twisting around so that he could lean against the wall. This was one of the weirdest conversations he had ever had. It was weird how easy it was to answer Scarlett. Everything seemed to roll of his tongue. This wasn't like him at all. If any of his friends could see him with her they would think he wasn't Shiki. That he was an imposter. A fake. His smile turned to a ponder His eyes fixed on hers.

"Good that means I can ask this?" Scarlett smiled. He said he did what he wanted. That he was free to do so. She stood on her tiptoes. Her mouth next to his ear. She made sure her question was also a demand. "Kiss me"

* * *

**Chapter One done. LOL**

**Will Shiki kiss her?**

**What about Rima?**

**So many questions so many answers.**

**See what Shiki does in the next chapter coming soon.**

**LOVAGE**

**Xxxx**

**Scarlett Touya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Or

**Ah ha I 'm getting quicker at updating my stories. LOL**

**So again,**

**Song-She's the blade-Sugarcult**

**Declaimer: I wish I owned V.K the only thing I own is Scarlett.**

**Please R&R**

**Scarlett Touya**

**

* * *

**

_She's the blade and you're just paper_  
_You're afraid cause she's got closer_  
_You're back-stepping and she's back-stabbing everything in your life_

* * *

**_Or_**

Shiki gasped as Scarlett spoke. He couldn't believe that she had said that to him. He looked away form her pondering her words. _Did she mean it? She sounded like she meant it. _Rima's face flashed into his head. Her beautiful, soft, angelic face. He couldn't do that to her. He made a promise to both her and himself that he would never hurt her again. "I'm sorry I'm tired and I think I'm ready for bed." His voice said quickly as he turned and headed for the stairs.

Scarlett watched as Shiki's eyes looked deep in thought. A small sigh escaped her lips. She laughed as he spoke. "You know that you just said that you're madly in love and belong to your girl right?" She half asked and half told his back as he headed for the stairs. Her mouth pouting. Waiting for his reply.

Shiki stopped dead in his tracks. Scarlett was almost right with what she said. "I'm not madly in love and I've already said that I don't belong to anyone. Its just that she is the one…Rima belongs to me." His words reassuring him. Giving him confidence. Rima was the one, she always was. No girl was going to ruin that. Ever.

"So Rima huh…She better watch. I mean I always get what I want Shiki." Scarlett laughed again. Happy that he had given her his girl's name. Rima. An evil smile emerged on her face.

Shiki turned back to face her. "If you even dare think to touch Rima I'll make it my personal mission to kill you." He threatened. His tone disturbing him but he didn't let it show. _I have to find Rima_. His mind thought to itself as he headed for the stairs again.

Scarlett laughed. His threats meant nothing to her. She wasn't afraid of him. Her mind created an image of him kissing her and then pushed it to his mind. Overloading it with the image. She was controlling him. He couldn't stop it. This was when she loved her 'daddy'. He had gave her his power.

Shiki felt himself yet again turning to face her. _What am I doing?_ Alarm signals shot into his head. Scarlett was controlling him. He tried to stop himself. He couldn't do this to Rima.

"That's it, don't resist…Shiki" She whispered to him as he turned to her.

Shiki listened to her whisper. His mind starting to become free from her control. He smiled to himself then stopped. He was still moving towards Scarlett. _Rima I'm sorry._ He whispered in his head as he image appeared in it. _Rima. _He kept saying her name in his head. _Rima…Rima..Rima._

_

* * *

  
_

**Scarlett is such an evil witch huh?**

**Does the kiss happen?**

**What til the next chapter and see**

**Scarlett Touya.**


	3. Chapter 3: Foe

**Ah ha I 'm getting quicker at updating my stories. LOL**

**So again,**

**Song-She's the blade-Sugarcult**

**Declaimer: I wish I owned V.K the only thing I own is Scarlett.**

**Please R&R**

**Scarlett Touya**

* * *

She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back

* * *

_**Foe**_

Rima woke suddenly feeling as if someone had shouted her name. She blinked, slightly blinded by the sunlight. Her body rose from her bed and headed for the door. The air around her feeling weird. Something was changing and she didn't like it. She reached the stairs when she saw him. Shiki. He looked possessed. Rima gasped as she saw a girl evilly grinning. She ran down the stairs. Something that she wouldn't do normally. She didn't stop until she bumped –well fell- into Shiki. Her hands reached for his face drawing it down to look in his eyes. "Shiki." She whispered.

Shiki felt something bump into him. His eyes finding those all to familiar eyes that belonged to Rima. Scarlett's control over him breaking. He wrapped his arms around Rima. Whispering her name in her ear.

Scarlett watched as her control over him broke. "I'm guessing you are Rima?" She asked the girl in Shiki's arms.

Rima turned. Letting go of Shiki. "I'm guessing you're a bitch, who was trying to control my boyfriend?" Electricity shot form her hand hitting the girl's stomach. Rima hadn't used her electricity since the fight with Rido. It felt good.

Scarlett gasped and laughed as Rima's electricity struck her stomach. "The name's Scarlett and you really shouldn't have done that." Her mind forming another image. This time of Rima electrifying herself. Her eyes evil yet again as they watched Rima trying to resist her.

Shiki watched as Rima electrified Scarlett. A small smile escaped his mouth. It was then wiped away as Scarlett spoke, knowing what she meant. He grabbed Rima and aimed her arm at Scarlett. He wasn't going to let Scarlett control Rima. "I thought I told you not to even think about hurting her." He spat before pricking his finger with his fang. Drawing out his blood-whip, he shot it at Scarlett. Stepping in front of Rima. Who, he had noticed, was looking sleepy.

Rima didn't know what was happening. One minute she had electrified Scarlett and the next she was behind Shiki as he blood-whipped Scarlett. Protecting her. She smiled.

Scarlett felt a sharp nip as his blood-whip hit her. Her body dodging another one. She landed her dodge next to Rima. She grabbed her. Knowing that Rima was too tired to save herself. "What now Shiki? Whip me again and I throw your beloved Rima in front i." She laughed seeing the horror in his face.

Shiki stopped as Scarlett grabbed Rima. He couldn't' take the risk. He couldn't hurt Rima. Instead he ran behind Scarlett grabbing her like she grabbed Rima. Knocking Rima out of Scarlett's arms. " Get out of here now!" He shouted to Rima. Drawing his blood-whip around Scarlett. "What now Scarlett?"

Rima saw the horror in Shiki's eyes then heard his shout form behind. _Get out of here now. _She started to run but stopped. They were a team. She turned. "No, we'll deal with her together." She replied walking back to them.

Scarlett smiled as Rima turned and walked back to them. Stopping in front of her. "Well Shiki I was thinking about doing this." Her leg kicked Rima, sending her flying into a window.

* * *

**Love this chapter. I was gonna have it in the last chapter but I found it to long and it didn't flow well and I liked it this way LOL. **

**And it makes more sense to the lyrics LOl.**

**Poor Rima huh. Scarlett is soo evil.**

**Poor Shiki too. **

**Is Rima gonna be okay**

**What til the next chapter and see**

**Scarlett Touya.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lose you

**Ah ha I 'm getting quicker at updating my stories. LOL**

**So again,**

**Song-She's the blade-Sugarcult**

**Declaimer: I wish I owned V.K the only thing I own is Scarlett.**

**Please R&R**

**Scarlett Touya**

* * *

  
_One by one you count the fights  
Doesn't even matter  
That she's got you by surprise  
Misery's your master_

* * *

_**Lose You**_

"Well Shiki I was thinking of doing this"

Shiki watched as Scarlett kicked Rima. A silent scream came out of his mouth. He heard a dull sound of her body hitting concrete. The smell of her blood gathering in the air. He lifted Scarlett and threw her into a wall with both his hand and his blood-whip before jumping out the window. Horror and guilt washed his face. "Rima…" He knelt next to her. Lifting her into his lap. Not caring that her blood stained his shirt.

Rima felt herself flying through the air. Her body sailing through glass and slamming to the floor. She could smell her blood all around her. Her eyes smiled as they saw Shiki. She gasped in pain as he lifted her. "Shiki…I…" Her voice whispered. Unable to say anything else. She was feeling her energy escape her system.

Shiki heard her soft whisper. Hearing how low on energy she was. He guided her head to his neck. "Drink Rima…Please." A small tear grew in his eye. Rima was yet again hurt because of he was weak. This time however he would be the one killing the bad guy not Zero Kiryu. He thought.

Rima nodded as he spoke. Hearing a different sentence that he also wanted to say. "You are not weak Shiki… You will never be because…I love you." She said to him. Her fangs piercing into his neck. Just managing to find a blood filled vein. His blood tasting of his love for her. It tasted so good.

Shiki smiled as she spoke. She loved him. "I love you too Rima… My little star…" He replied back as she bit is neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. Keeping her safe as she drunk. _I love you Rima…Take as much blood as you want…I can't lose you this way._

* * *

**Such a cute little chapter. I wanted Scarlett not to be in this one which makes it cuter. LOL.**

**What's Shiki gonna do to Scarlett?**

**What's Scarlett's next move?**

**What til the next chapter and see**

**Scarlett Touya.**


	5. Chapter 5: Save you

**I 'm not as quick at updating my stories as I was yesterday. LOL**

**So again,**

**Song-She's the blade-Sugarcult**

**Declaimer: I wish I owned V.K the only thing I own is Scarlett.**

**Please R&R**

**Scarlett Touya**

* * *

She's the blade and you're just paper  
You're afraid cause she's got closer  
Your back-stepping and she's out wrecking everything in your life

* * *

_**Save You**_

Scarlett felt herself whacking of brick. Her body remained still as she thought of her next move. Her nose picking up the smell of blood. She got up and went to the broken, blood-stained window. Seeing Rima's head nested against Shiki's neck as he held her. She swung out the window and landed softly behind them.

Rima felt the air around them change then go back to normal. She withdrew her fangs form Shiki's neck. She had taken enough to give her a burst of energy. Her hand shot out and grabbed Scarlett's leg. Sending increasing volts of electricity through it. Then the electricity stopped. Rima's eyes flickered then closed as she slumped against Shiki.

Scarlett felt the electricity in her system then her body falling to the floor. Rima was powerful. She would give her that much.

Shiki heard Scarlett fall to the ground. He looked at Rima as her eyes flickered. He knew what was about to happen but it didn't stop him crying. "Rima…Rima…Don't do this to me." He got up slowly. Staggering due to the lesser amount of blood in his body. He had to get Rima away from Scarlett even though she was knocked out. He also had to get them out of the blistering sun. His body taking him to the forest. Shiki collapsed against a tree. His eyes closing as he looked at Rima. His beautiful girl, healing from the cuts that were spread all over her body. Her heart slowly and dully beating.

Scarlett started to move as the affects form the shock faded away. Her eyes opening to reveal the blistering sun light as it started to set. She got up automatically and followed the smell of blood. She wasn't finished with her little game. In fact she was far from it.

Rima continued to heal slowly. Her mind not letting her wake up. She wanted to see Shiki, to make sure he was okay and to kill the bitch Scarlett who had did this to her. Her mind only letting her see the dim memories of her and Shiki. When he first told her he loved her after the fight with Rido. Them dancing together for the first time. His face every time he looked at her in a photo-shoot. She wanted to wake up just for him.

Shiki felt himself recovering form his touch of low energy and weakness. He remained asleep. His mind showing him Rima. He smiled to himself when he remembered dancing with her. Her dress was stunning to him.

Scarlett found them under a tree. The pair looking so cute. She smiled. Sitting at the tree opposite them. "Why don't you look cute when you're asleep Shiki." She announced. Having a feeling that he could hear her.

* * *

**Man this is getting interesting huh.**

**What's Shiki gonna do to Scarlett when he wakes up? (I know I said it in the last chapter but this one was long enough as it is)**

**What's Scarlett's going to say next?**

**What til the next chapter and see**

**Scarlett Touya.**


	6. Chapter 6: Love you

**I 'm not as quick at updating my stories as I was on Sunday. LOL**

**So again,**

**Song-She's the blade-Sugarcult**

**Declaimer: I wish I owned V.K the only thing I own is Scarlett.**

**Please R&R**

**Scarlett Touya**

* * *

She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back

She stole everything  
She controlled everything  
She stole everything  
She controlled everything

* * *

_**Love You**_

Shiki heard a girlish laugh. Scarlett. She had followed them. He woke up. His eyes automatically saw the still sleeping Rima. Her heart beat quickening up pace. He had saved her. His gaze then fell upon Scarlett. His body flying through the air, lifting her up and pinning her to the tree. "If you even dare do anything like that again it won't just be my blood-whip that will kill you." He spat. Glad that Rima was asleep. He didn't want her to hear him being like this. His voice sounding like his father's. He himself didn't like it.

Scarlett laughed yet again. "Your threats don't scare me. In fact you know what I say to people who threaten me Shiki. Bite me." She replied sweetly. Adding hate to the 'bite me'. Her brain laughed. This was just part of her game.

Shiki kept her pinned to the tree. "Id gladly bite you Scarlett. I'd make sure that there was no blood left in your body." He replied back to her. Still using his father's voice. A soft moan came from behind him. He turned his head. Seeing Rima stir. He dropped Scarlett and went back to Rima. Taking her hand. "Rima." He whispered, his voice back to normal.

Rima's memories stopped. Her mind letting her wake up. She sighed. Feeling a hand take hers. Hearing a dull, lovely whisper. It belonged to the person she loved.

Scarlett laughed as he dropped her. Her lungs filling with displaced air that she had lost when Shiki had her pinned to the tree. She watched Shiki take Rima's hand. His voice full of love and pain. _He wouldn't have this problem if he was with me…I'm not a weakling like her._ She thought to herself. Smiling yet again her evil smile.

Shiki heard Scarlett's laugh. He glanced back at her. Seeing her evil smile. He turned back to Rima. Moving her to his lap. Holding her tight in his arms.

Rima's eyes slowly opened. She looked around. Seeing trees. Her eyes searching for him. She felt his arms. Heard every breath he took. She looked up. Smiling when she found his eyes. "Shiki…"

Shiki's face lit up as she looked at him. He couldn't help but press his lips against hers. "Never scare me like that again." He told her through his kiss.

Rima kissed him back. Hugging closer to him. "I won't…I love you."

Shiki pulled her away and stared into her eyes once again. "And I you." He kissed her cheek.

Scarlett felt sick as she watched the couple. She coughed. "Rima you're awake how lovely." She watched as the pair of them looked at her. Her smile still wide on her face.

Rima turned to face Scarlett. Feeling Shiki do the same. _Man she's getting on my nerves_. She whispered to herself. "Just what do you want Scarlett?" Her voice asked.

Scarlett pointed to herself. "Me, well I just want Shiki." She replied. "That and you dead."

* * *

**Yey Rima's alive. Wooooo.**

***gasps* **

**What will happen next?**

**What til the next chapter and see**

**Scarlett Touya.**


	7. Chapter 7: Misery Business

**I 'm not as quick at updating my stories as I was on Sunday. LOL**

**So again,**

**Song-She's the blade-Sugarcult**

**Declaimer: I wish I owned V.K the only thing I own is Scarlett.**

**Please R&R**

**Scarlett Touya**

* * *

She's the blade  
She's the blade  
She's the blade and you're the paper  
She's the blade and you're just...

She's the blade and you're just paper  
You're afraid cause she's got you closer

* * *

_**Misery Business**_

Rima's face went angry as she watched Scarlett giggle as she spoke. Electricity forming in her hands. She looked at Shiki. Sending him a 'let go of me if you don't want barbequed' look. She turned back to Scarlett. "You just don't know when to quit do you?" Electricity shot out of her hands. Hitting Scarlett in the chest. "Shiki is mine. You got that?"

Scarlett stopped laughing. Putting on a serious face. "Well that's not what he told me Rima. If I remember rightly he said 'I don't belong to anyone' that includes you my dear." She announced looking at Shiki.

Rima looked from Shiki to Scarlett and back again. Trying to figure out if she was lying. "You're lying."

"Sorry Rima but I'm not." Scarlett looked at Rima. Showing her the truth with her eyes.

Rima saw the truth in Scarlett's eyes. Sending another lightening bolt at her. "Go to hell Scarlett. Go to hell."

Scarlett took on last look at Shiki. Her game wasn't over but she had done enough for one day. Plus she wanted it to last longer. Much longer. "Later." She said, sending a kiss to Shiki. "I'll be seeing you soon babe." She laughed again. Turning and running to the moon dormitory.

"Rima...I…Forgive me" Shiki whispered in Rima's ear two minutes after Scarlett left. He didn't like the silence between them.

Rima just shook her head. Getting of his lap. Walking to the trees in front of her. A small tear running down her right eye. She turned back and looked at him. More tears falling form her eyes. "I thought...I thought we belonged to each other."

* * *

***gasps and cries* **

**Is this the end of Shima?**

**What til the next chapter and see**

**Scarlett Touya.**


	8. Chapter 8: The only exception

**I 'm not as quick at updating my stories as I was on Sunday. LOL**

**Song-She's the blade-Sugarcult**

**Song two- The only exception- Paramore**

**Declaimer: I wish I owned V.K the only thing I own is Scarlett.**

**Please R&R**

**Scarlett Touya**

* * *

She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back

She stole everything  
She controlled everything  
She stole everything  
And controlled everything

* * *

_**The Only Exception**_

Shiki watched Rima move. His heart braking as she turned to him. _What have I done? I've hurt her again_. He got up and ran to her. Hugging her against his chest "We do Rima. I was being an idiot. I will always be yours."

Rima didn't hug him back. Her mind was thinking to itself. Singing lyrics.

_And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing o f love if it does not exist.  
But darling you are the only exception,  
you are the only exception,  
you are the only exception,  
you are the only exception ._

Shiki was her only exception. The only thing she couldn't be without. The only exception. Her arms wrapped around him. She found herself singing the song that was in her mind. "You are the only exception, You are the only exception, You are the only exception, You are the only exception  
And I'm on my way to believing, Oh and I'm on my way to believing..."

Shiki heard her voice. He let it sing. He loved the song. Inside he laughed. Remembering when he first heard it. He and Rima where at a photo-shoot. It was the first photo-shoot that he kissed her during. The song always reminded him of her. He hugged her closer. Kissing her again when she stopped singing. She was his only exception. The only thing he would ever love.

Rima moved his hands to his neck. Her lips returning his kiss. Happy that she still had him. She was going to kill Scarlett but not right now. She was happy and in the arms of Shiki.

Shiki thought about what he said to Scarlett. Nothing seemed to be missing to him anymore. He had everything he wanted, needed in his life.

Rima pulled away for air. Her tears had stopped flowing. The song still in her head.

_You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception_

And I'm on my way to believing,  
Oh and I'm on my way to believing...

They were each-others only exception and they were both on their way to believing it

* * *

**The END**

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. **

**Cute ending. **

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.**

**Scarlett Touya.**


End file.
